Stitches
by Smexi-MnM's
Summary: Everyone craves something. Ariadne Morgenstern wanted freedom, but her brother Valentine is suffocating her. Without meaning to, she finds herself playing a dangerous game with Michael Wayland - a game that could be lethal. Elena Blackthorn desired happiness, but when Lucian Greymark is turned, everything starts changing. Welcome to the Circle.
1. Rendezvous

**Chapter One: Rendezvous**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, this story is based during the Circle era, during Valentine's rise to power. We only own Elena Blackwood and Ariadne Morgenstern.**

* * *

"You're back!"

Valentine Morgenstern looked up as his younger sister Ariadne charged downstairs. It was typical of her to be oblivious to the fact that he and Jocelyn had returned from their honeymoon, let alone being part of a surprise celebration that had been organised by Lucian Graymark. Ari rushed across and threw her arms around her older brother, and Valentine hugged back. He wanted to pick her up and spin her around, but knew she'd be completely embarrassed.

Valentine looked down at his little sister. She was sixteen now but still only a small thing, barely five foot two. She had the same white-blonde hair as her older brother, but her eyes were baby blue like the satin strapless dress she was wearing. Ari would look younger than her age, if not for the curvy hourglass figure she'd inherited from their mother. She glanced at Jocelyn, her long-time friend and now her sister-in-law, and threw her arms around her as well.

"Someone's excited," Jocelyn noted with a smile.

"I haven't seen you for two months," Ari reminded them. Due to Valentine being her legal guardian, she'd gone to stay with another member of her brother's Circle, Stephen Herondale, and his girlfriend – Lucian's sister, Amatis. She hadn't minded staying with them, as Stephen was always friendly and she and Amatis were close in age, but she had missed her older brother dearly.

"I hope Stephen's been good to you," Valentine stated, glancing around for his friend. Of course he trusted Stephen, but when it came to his younger sister, he was notoriously overprotective. He had told all of the boys – especially Michael Wayland, who was known for his flirtations – that if they touched his sister they would be in deep water.

"Stephen's always good to me," Ari replied with a bright smile, before she wandered into the kitchen when Michael and Stephen made their way over to Valentine, laughing and joking. She risked a glance around, before standing on tiptoe to try and reach the cocktail mix. By the Angel, why did she have to be so damn small?

"Need help?" Elena Blackthorn, Ari's parabatai and best friend, sauntered into the kitchen. She was wearing a very short, tight black dress along with bright pink heels. Ari was envious; she wished she was as slender as El, so that she could pull off something that tight without coming across as a hooker.

"Yes, please." Ari indicated the cocktail mix. Someone like Valentine would have reprimanded her for even thinking of drinking – she was only sixteen. But El was only a year and a half older, and very carefree.

"Short ass," El stated, handing the mix to Ari, who immediately set about making herself a cosmopolitan.

"I can't help it." She grabbed two glasses, one each for herself and El. Normally Ari didn't drink much at all, but her brother was back and she was happy. She wanted to celebrate the fact that Valentine was married, and alcohol would make it special. It would give her bounciness and confidence that she didn't generally have.

"No attractive guys tonight…" El mumbled, leaning against the bench. She cast her eyes around the room, but of course tonight only Valentine's inner circle was present – and none of the guys looked particularly appealing.

"Yeah there are," Ari countered, handing El her cocktail, "Stephen. Michael. Lucian."

"I'm related to Stephen." El wrinkled her nose pointedly. Sometimes, Ari was just too honest. "Michael…I don't know where he's been. Lucian…he's fair game."

Michael watched as Ari bent over to reach down to get something. He couldn't help himself as he eyed her ass. He was like that with most girls – flirtatious and straightforward. It was only really Ari that he was careful around, the only reason for that being Valentine.

Stephen glanced at Michael before following his line of sight with his own eyes, prompting him to shake his head. "Oh, god, here we go..."

"Shush." Michael grumbled, sipping his beer.

Stephen grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Trying to find number...what was it again? 63?"

"33." Michael corrected him, glancing around.

"You know, it's funny. You've slept with so many girls, but none in the Circle." Stephen pointed out, only just having thought of that fact.

"Well, El would be weird to sleep with. Jocelyn is married. Amatis… Lucian would murder me. Ari... Valentine would tear me to shreds. Slowly. Painfully." Michael mused, finishing off his beer.

Stephen looked at his friend meaningfully, "Mate, sleep with Amatis, I'll join Lucian in murdering you."

"No, you wouldn't." Michael grinned, knowing that Stephen was just joking around. They both were.

Stephen rolled his eyes before a rather amusing memory entered his mind of one of Michael's escapades. "Sure would. You know, I still remember poor little Ari catching you that time in the bathroom..."

"Shut up!" Michael groaned, punching friend's arm playfully. He remembered the exact talking to he'd received from Valentine when Ari had caught him having sex in the bathroom with some Irish girl.

"She was twelve, you mentally scarred the child!" Stephen glanced over at the two girls, noticing the drinks in their hands. "Whoa, kiddies, why do you two think you're having drinks?"

"Can I just have one and you don't tell Valentine?" Ari pleaded, looking up at Stephen with wide eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, fine." Stephen waved a hand, his tone dropping into mock desperation. "Damn, can't resist those baby blues. You're killing me, Ari, really."

As Ari went back to lining her glass with sugar and placing halves of strawberries around the edge, Stephen turned his attention Michael, raising his eyebrows.

"So who's your next conquest, Michael?"

"Amatis," Michael grinned, causing Stephen to hit him around the back of the head. Michael ruefully rubbed at his head and scowled at his friend. Stephen knew that Michael was joking, but it still gave him opportunity to knock some sense into his friend.

Michael spun around and hit Stephen in the stomach, prompting Stephen to tackle the taller man to the ground. Ari couldn't help but giggle as the two grappled. Sometimes, it was hard to think that they were twenty years old. Stephen managed to pin Michael, but the younger man kneed him between the legs, causing him to roll off with a groan.

"Shit…"

"Ha!" Ari exclaimed triumphantly, sitting down on Michael to prevent him from getting up. A lot of the time these two were serious – but that was when Valentine was around. Michael grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her, causing her to squeal and kick frantically as Stephen feigned covering his eyes.

"Ari, you're wearing a dress!" he protested. "Mental scarring here!"

Michael laughed easily, setting Ari off him and getting to his feet. Ari adjusted her dress and fixed her blonde hair as Michael grinned across at Stephen.

"What are you smirking about?" Stephen demanded, before wincing from pain in the delicate place where Michael had kneed him. "My dick hurts."

"Aw." Michael mocked a pout, before grinning even wider. "Get Amatis to massage it better."

"Why are we talking about this?" Ari inquired, wrinkling her nose. She knew that Michael was _very_ experienced with women, and thought that she was possibly the one person within the Circle who hadn't actually had sex. Yes, she was sixteen, but she was worried that Valentine would kill whoever tried to sleep with her.

Stephen ruffled her hair. "Aw, little virgin."

"Has Michael really been with 32 girls?" Ari asked disbelievingly. It seemed a little excessive to her. He'd probably doubled his numbers or something, because over thirty girls just seemed a ridiculous amount. They had to be testing how gullible she was.

"No," Stephen stated, shooting Michael a triumphant grin.

"Yes, Michael has," Michael said, deciding to speak about himself in third person for reasons that were beyond Ari. Her curious eyes turned on Stephen.

"How many have you been with?"

"Amatis only," Michael retorted with a smirk, despite knowing that Stephen had been with a few other girls before. No one could match his count, but then again, the other guys were…well, _nicer_ towards the girls they'd slept with. Michael couldn't name one that he was still in contact with…not that it really bothered him.

"I've been with no one," Ari put in with a slight frown.

"We know," Michael said. The young girl just had such an innocent mindset. With a parabatai like El, it was a mystery as to how she remained so naïve about the ways of the world. Probably Valentine protected her from such knowledge.

"Hey! That's not saying I'm totally innocent!" Ari cried indignantly, planting her hands on her hips. "I've done things. Once, I kissed a boy."

Michael and Stephen exchanged deadpan glances before cracking up laughing. Ari scowled at this. Her brother had always told her to value her innocence, and to not let a man simply take her virginity because it was a good idea at the time. He wanted her to wait for marriage, although he admitted that he hadn't.

"You are so adorable," Stephen choked out between cackles of glee. Ari said she'd kissed a boy as though it was something dramatic. She frowned and wandered over to get herself another drink. Stephen glanced at his friend and noticed that Michael was eyeing Ari hungrily. "Oh, no. No, no and no."

"What?" Michael questioned innocently, as though he had no idea what Stephen was referring to.

"I can see where you're looking," Stephen reprimanded. He didn't mind that Michael slept around with girls – that was his business. But Ari was like a little sister to him, and she _was_ Valentine's sister. If Michael touched her, he would be worse than dead.

"Don't worry." Michael offered him an arrogant smirk. "I'll play nice."

"You won't play with her at all," Stephen said sternly, before slapping a palm to his forehead as Michael grinned wickedly at the dirty way in which his words could be taken. "By the Angel…that sounded wrong…"

* * *

"Hey." Lucian greeted Elena as she wandered over to him, having been bored by the conversation that the others were having.

"Hey." El grinned, sipping the cocktail in her hand. She could feel the buzz of the alcohol she'd been consuming all night, making her feel alive.

Lucian looked over El, noticing that her bright pink heels made her almost as tall as him. "How are you going?"

"I am buzzing. You?" El finished her cocktail, putting the glass down on a table.

"I'm alright." Lucian told her, glancing over where Valentine and Jocelyn were standing, both glowing with happiness.

El noticed the pain flash through his eyes as he watched them. She adjusted her dress slightly before putting her arms around Lucian, drawing him close to her in a tight embrace. Lucian hugged back, grateful for the human contact, despite the fact that the smell of alcohol rolled of El in strong waves.

"Want some alcohol?" El questioned, holding up a drink that had been sitting on the table.

Lucian nodded, taking the drink from her hand. "Sure."

Elena watched as Lucian took a gulp before glancing at the drink and taking another gulp, finishing it. She stood on the tops of her toes, kissing his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him outside. She thought it was best that Lucian wasn't around Jocelyn and Valentine too much.

She sat down on the grass, pulling him down beside her. She opened the bottle in her hand, which she had grabbed from a table as they had walked outside. She glanced at the label, grinning as she noticed it was a bottle of vodka.

"Why are we coming out here?" Lucian glanced around, noticing the lack of people around. He assumed it was due to the cooler weather that they were now experiencing.

"To watch the stars. And drink more." El took a swig from the bottle before holding it out to him.

Lucian raised an eyebrow, taking the bottle from her hand and having a sip. He relished in the feeling as it burned its way down the back of his throat. "And have a hangover?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "It will take your mind off things."

"I guess so." Lucian sipped the bottle again, glancing down at the grass he was sitting on, choosing to pick at it, rolling pieces between his fingers.

Elena glanced at him. She knew he was upset and she couldn't help but feel for him. She slid her arm around his shoulders, noticing the dark rings around his eyes as he looked up at her. She pulled him closer, until his head was on her shoulder. She could feel a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You should sleep." El commented, rubbing his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Sleep or drink?" Lucian grinned, glancing up at her.

El gnawed at her lip as she thought of a decision. "Pick."

Lucian sipped the bottle again, "Drink."

Elena watched him for a moment before lying back on the grass, stretching out. She looked up at the stars above them, glancing at Lucian as he moved in her peripheral vision. He raked a hand through his hair before looking down at her, earning him a smile from Elena. Lucian was unable to stop himself from smiling back.

"How do you feel about them being married?" Lucian questioned, referring to Jocelyn and Valentine.

"I think its good for them. They love each other." Elena hadn't really thought on their marriage, but she was happy for the both of them, despite her sympathy towards Lucian, as she knew he was hurting. "Cheer up, Lu."

"Lu? Seriously?" Lucian shook his head, knowing that El would call him that from now on.

Elena nodded her head, her eyes glazed over due to the high level of alcohol in her system. "Yes. You shall be called Lu and you will be my Lu."

"By the Angel… Lucian will do fine." Lucian told her, poking her in her side.

"Okay..." El trailed off before a large grin broke out on her face. "Lu."

Lucian groaned and Elena chose to simply lean her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to him for warmth. Lucian watched as she slowly began to drift off. It amazed him how she could seemingly sleep anywhere. El shifted under his gaze, her head falling to rest on his chest as she fell asleep, her breathing becoming even and her face becoming relaxed.

Lucian shifted into a more comfortable position, putting one of his arms behind his head before putting another around El's shoulders to pull her closer as she shivered in her sleep. Lucian watched her for a few more moments before looking up at the stars. Soon he lost track of time and felt himself spiraling into his own dreams.


	2. A Taste

**Chapter Two: A Taste**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! We totally didn't expect that so many people would show an interest. Just in case you didn't know, this is Michael/OC and Luke/OC. A few innuendoes in this chapter, but nothing else too raunchy. Trust us, there's more than just fun and parties...but we'll get to that soon ;) Please review and let us know what you think!**

* * *

Valentine and Jocelyn had been back for two weeks, Ari ruminated as she traipsed downstairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She had enjoyed her stay with Stephen, but she always knew that she was a guest, and she had missed the Morgenstern manor. Jocelyn was spreading jam on her toast and Valentine was sipping a coffee. Ari slumped into the chair opposite him, resting her elbows on the table.

"Tired?" Valentine inquired. His little sister seemed to have grown up so much within the past few months – or perhaps he had only just noticed that she hadn't been a child for some time. Gone was the small twelve-year-old who shadowed her best friend around the place. A young woman was in her place.

Valentine had first considered this before he had gone off on his honeymoon with Jocelyn. He saw that Lucian still pined over Jocelyn like some kind of lost puppy, and so he had attempted to offer him Ari. There was only two years difference between them, but Lucian had insisted Ari was like a sister to him and there wasn't any chance of him wanting to be in a relationship with her. The topic had made him so uncomfortable that he'd made excuses as to why she couldn't stay with him – so instead Ari went to stay with Stephen and Amatis, who had recently moved in together, considering they'd been dating for some time.

"A little," Ari confessed, raking a hand through her white-blonde hair. She had been up until well past midnight the previous night, mucking around with El, Michael and Lucian. She'd noticed Michael eyeing her off, but then again, he was known to do that with girls. It had only really been happening since she'd sprouted a decent rack.

"El's eighteenth is coming up soon," Valentine mused, finishing off his coffee and setting the mug down. "I'm debating whether I should let you go."

"What?" Ari exclaimed. That was completely unfair. El was her best friend and there was no way she was missing out on her party.

"You can't stop her from going," Jocelyn insisted, resting her hand over Valentine's. "That's not fair. Not when everyone else will be going."

Valentine sighed. He couldn't see Ari and alcohol mixing very well, especially considering the fact that she was tiny. If she had much at all, she'd get completely drunk, and then who knew what could happen? However, he also knew that his sister would simmer with resentment if he tried to prevent her from attending the party. It was a costume party, too – something typical of El, but also something Ari was very enthusiastic about.

"Alright," he sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "But no misbehaviour."

* * *

El sipped the bright blue drink in her hand as she wandered around the room. She was wearing a set of white lingerie that had diamantes over it, with white knee high leather boots and a white cape. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders in ringlets. As she continued to walk around, she noticed the others standing around, laughing and joking with each other.

Ari was adjusting her Wonder Woman costume, unaware as to how much of her breasts it exposed, while Stephen was strutting around as Robin, leading El to believe that Michael had dressed up as Batman.

"I'm Batman!" Michael announced, jumping on Stephen.

Stephen grinned, spinning in a circle with his friend on his back. "And I'm Robin!"

El shook her head, wandering over to the two of them. She still couldn't fathom how two grown men could act like such children the majority of the time. "Idiots."

"Oh yes we are." Stephen agreed, dropping Michael who was now eyeing Ari's boobs as she leant over a bucket of ice, searching for a drink.

El ruffled Stephen's hand, earning a hit on the back of the hand as he batted her hand away from his hair. El always thought he was such a girl when it came to his hair. She glanced over her shoulder as she saw Stephen glance behind her and noticed Amatis heading towards them dressed as Poison Ivy.

Stephen looked back to his friend who was still eyeing off Ari. "Michael, I can see what you're looking at."

"Shut up." Michael rolled his eyes. He couldn't help that he was always appreciating the opposite genders assets.

"Touch her. I kill you." El promised, watching him meaningfully as she walked over to the table of drinks to get another.

Michael watched her, eyeing her ass as she left. "I'm so scared..."

"I'll kill you too." Stephen told him, flexing his muscles.

Elena raked her hair back as she glanced around at the drinks. She picked up a bright pink one, putting the glass to her lips and having a small sip. The alcohol was sweet and tasted of strawberries, but burned slightly as it slid down her throat. Satisfied, Elena made her way over to where Jocelyn and Lucian were speaking. She could see in his eyes that Lucian still wanted more then friendship from Jocelyn, but now she and Valentine were married, it was never going to happen.

"I heard you're new name is Lu." She heard Jocelyn say as she moved into earshot.

Lucian shook his head. He forgot how fast word spread within the Circle. "It isn't."

"Hey, Lu!" El grinned, slinging an arm around him while Jocelyn broke into a fit of giggles.

The three spoke to each other for a short time before Jocelyn excused herself, wandering away from them to go and find Valentine. El watched her go before reaching up and ruffling Lucian's hair, causing it to fall in his eyes.

"Hey!" He pushed it aside, glaring down at El.

"You love me." El grinned, bumping his shoulder lightly with her own.

"Or not..." Lucian smirked, causing El to pout and him to shake his head. "Having a good birthday?"

"Its alright." El shrugged, finishing the bright pink drink she had been sipping casually.

Lucian raised an eyebrow. That was not the answer he had been expecting. "Just alright?"

"Nothing interesting has happened yet." El wandered back towards the drinks table, searching for a bottle of vodka.

"Interesting?" Lucian followed her over, raising an eyebrow when she winked at him. "Oh?"

"I need more to drink." El told him as she poured a few shots, downing them in a quick succession.

Lucian shook his head as he watched her, knowing she would be drunk soon if she kept going the way she currently was. "By the Angel..."

"What, Lu?" El asked, pouring a few more shots out.

"Why do you want to get drunk?" Lucian replied, taking a shot she offered him and downing it.

"It's fun and I like the buzz it gives me." El shrugged, handing him another shot.

Lucian downed it again, watching as she began to sway the tiniest bit. "Happy, birthday girl?"

"I can feel it." El told him, referring to the alcohol that was going through her system, given her a drunken buzz that she enjoyed. "Dance with me?"

"Sure." Lucian smiled, watching as she downed another two shots before tugging him to a secluded part of the room that was doused in shadows.

Elena slid her arms around neck, pressing close against him as he slid his arms around her waist. The two swayed against each other to the beat of the music. Lucian pulled her closer against him, close enough for him to be able to smell her sweet scented perfume. El smiled up at him, kissing his cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued to move with the slow beat of the music.

Lucian rested one of his hands on her back, raising an eyebrow as she grinned up at him. He was well aware of how close they were, their chest touching. There was barely any space left between them and he could feel the warmth radiating off her. He had never been this close with her before, well, at least not when he was sober.

"You can move your hand lower if you want to." El smirked, speaking the words directly into his left ear.

Lucian slides his hand lower, resting it on her lower back. Elena couldn't help but laugh a little and Lucian's confidence grew as he slid it even lower, his hand now resting on her ass. She was watching him intently, he could feel her deep brown eyes burning into his as he looked into her eyes. In the dim lighting they shone and the white of her costume made her skin seem even darker then it was.

"What do you generally do at parties? Hook up with guys?" He questioned as the beat of the music began to pick up, though neither of them began to dance faster.

Elena nodded. She was notorious for her party-going attitude within the Circle. One of the many reasons Valentine disliked her being Ari's parabatai. "Usually."

Lucian nodded, resting her chin on the top of her head as she placed her head back on his shoulder. He felt comfortable around El. The two had always been good friends and she had been one of the few people in the Circle who had helped him to stop Valentine pressuring him into going out with Ari.

He was brought from his thoughts when he felt Elena's warm lips against his neck. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him as she continued to kiss his neck gently, her teeth nibbling at his skin gently. Lucian tiled his head back a little, allowing El more access as she began biting a little harder, leaving marks along his neck.

"Having fun?" Lucian groaned again, feeling her lips form into a smirk against his skin.

Elena drew her lips away from his neck, looking up at him. "Yes. Are you?"

"I am." Lucian grinned as he pulled her tighter against him, their bodies molding together. "You look really pretty."

"Really?" Elena was surprised at the comment. He'd never said anything like that to her before.

"Yeah." Lucian nodded, kissing her cheek.

"You're so cute, Lu.' El giggled, tightening her grip around his neck.

"Don't call me Lu, though." Lucian told her, his voice becoming slightly harder. He really did hate that nickname she had given him.

"Alright, alright." Elena agreed, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Bedtime for the birthday girl?" Lucian smirked, watching as she yawned again, her eyes beginning to water.

"Yes, definitely." Elena nodded, pulling away from him, shivering from the loss of heat.

Lucian kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure will." Elena winked before she headed off toward her room to sleep.

* * *

Ari sipped her cruiser, glancing around to make sure that Valentine wasn't in sight. The others didn't mind her drinking so much, but her brother was sternly insistent that sixteen was too young to be partaking of alcohol. Sometimes it annoyed Ari, that he treated her like a baby. Yes, she was the youngest of the Circle. Yes, he was entitled to his protectiveness considering how their father had died. But still, she just wanted a little space to breathe. Space to do something daring.

"Having fun, Ari?" Michael approached her with a beer, his grey-green eyes doing their ritual rake of her body. She felt self-conscious in her Wonder Woman costume. She'd ordered the costume from a mundane costume store a fair distance away, and of course as she hadn't tried it on, she hadn't realised it would be so…revealing. Michael, though, didn't seem to mind. "Why are you drinking?"

"I'm not allowed to?" Ari asked, surprised. Aside from her brother, the others tended to look the other way so long as she only had one or two cruisers. Michael folded his arms over his chest, and Ari had to admit that with his muscular build, he pulled off the Batman costume well.

"No. You're underage."

"Oh." Ari quickly set the drink down on the counter, her cheeks flaring as she felt suitably chastised.

"I'm joking." A grin spread across Michael's lips. "Don't let your brother see."

"Stupid costume…" Ari's attention turned on the strapless top, which was sliding so low that her breasts were threatening to spill out. She tugged it up and immediately realised Michael was watching her intently. She hastened to explain. "It's a size too small."

"I can tell," Michael stated, causing Ari's cheeks to burn even more bright red.

"What's that meant to mean?"

He smiled deviously. "Your boobs are nearly falling out."

"I can't help that." Ari snatched her cruiser up and took a deep gulp. Michael leaned against the bench and watched her closely. He'd slept with a lot of girls in his time, some of them slimmer than Ari, some of them even curvier. He prided himself on being able to tell a great deal of things about a girl just from a glance.

"10E."

Ari shook her head, realising that Michael was guessing at her bra size. "You're wrong. Ha."

"8," Michael corrected himself. It wasn't typical of him to be wrong about such things, but he had momentarily forgotten how tiny Ari was in stature.

"And how often do you look at my boobs to know that?" Ari inquired, folding her arms self-consciously over her chest. Sure, they were definitely…not small, but most guys had the decency not to stare.

"Not very," Michael shrugged.

Ari glanced around. She felt cold and out of her comfort zone. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

"Want me to help?" Michael grinned, causing Ari to flush. She was such an innocent. He doubted she'd even let a guy see her naked before. Okay, dammit, now he was imagining it. He just couldn't help it – always having dirty thoughts about girls.

"I don't mind if you come," Ari stated, more boldly than she felt.

"Cool." Michael took that as permission to check her out. "Let's go."

Ari wandered up to her room, with Michael close behind her. She walked in and kneeled down in front of her drawers, looking for some more comfortable clothes. Michael couldn't help but check out her ass, before quickly looking away as she grabbed some jeans and a shirt, getting to her feet.

"Hand over eyes and no peeking, okay?"

Michael turned around, with every intention of having a peek. Ari spun around so that her back was to him, peeling her Wonder Woman costume off. He surreptitiously glanced over his shoulder, watching with a sly grin as Ari tossed her hair back and tugged her shirt on, before grabbing her jeans. She shimmied her hips a little and pulled her jeans up, fastening them. Michael quickly turned back around, unleashing a yawn.

"If you're tired, you should go to bed," Ari recommended sagely.

Michael shook his head. "I'm bored."

"Then entertain yourself," Ari shot at him, folding her arms over her chest. Sure, he couldn't see as much of her as in the Wonder Woman costume, but now she radiated confidence, whereas before she had been awkward.

"I will." Michael winked, before walking over to her. His common sense told him not to even think about it, but he wouldn't have screwed so many girls if he'd listened to his common sense. He kissed Ari, pulling her close. At first he expected her to push him away, but she melted into him and put her arms around his neck, standing up on her toes to try and dispel the foot difference in their heights.

"I like it when you kiss me," Ari said a little breathlessly when she drew back. Of course, she had kissed boys before…but that had been it. El had warned her away from Michael, telling her that he was nothing but a womanizer…but for some bizarre reason, Ari still wanted a taste.

Michael kissed her again and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist to balance herself. He pinned her against the wall, pressing close against her as she gripped his shoulders with small, eager hands. Ari tilted her head back and Michael sucked lightly at the tender skin, eliciting a moan from the small blonde. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, not used to feeling such pleasure.

Michael's teeth worked gently at her neck, and Ari suddenly grew daring. She took one of Michael's hand and put it up her shirt, placing it on her breast. He groped at her and she clung to him even tighter, but then the door flew open and Stephen was standing there was an expression of utter shock on his face.

"Shit."

Michael jumped and immediately set Ari down, removing his hand from beneath her shirt and stepping away from her. The blonde girl went bright red, fixing up her shirt as Stephen glared across at his best friend.

"Michael, with me. _Now_." He stalked out into the corridor, and Michael groaned and followed reluctantly, closing the door behind him before Stephen rounded on him. "What were you _thinking_?!"

"She kissed me!" Michael protested. Alright, so it was a lie, but a harmless one. Plenty of girls had made the first move before.

"You had your hands up her shirt," Stephen hissed, raking a hand through his hair. "What if Valentine had walked in on that?"

"She wanted to, Stephen," Michael insisted, although he went cold at the mention of Valentine. Maybe it was a good thing that it had been Stephen to walk in on him and Ari after all.

"She's sixteen, Michael," Stephen reminded him. That was a significant age gap considering Michael was an adult and Ari was still just a kid.

"Why the yelling?" El had ventured upstairs, and gazed between them with bright eyes.

"Doesn't matter," Michael muttered, knowing that El was likely to want to kick his ass if she found out what had happened.

"I walked in on Michael with his hands all over Ari," Stephen stated.

"About fucking time…" El murmured, shrugging her shoulders and wandering past them to one of Morgenstern manor's guest rooms.

"She's drunk, Stephen," Michael laughed at his best friend's perplexed expression, but Stephen didn't seem to be in a laughing mood.

"I'm serious." He rounded on Michael again. "Stop thinking with your dick. She's a virgin, Michael. A child."

"I wasn't fucking her," Michael persisted. "We were kissing."

By the Angel, he wished Stephen would shut up. Amatis was only about a year older than Ari in any case, and no one had a problem with them dating. He swore it was just because she was Valentine's little sister that everyone had a problem with it.

"I've seen how you look at her." Stephen folded his arms. It was the same predatory way Michael always watched his conquests. "I'm not stupid."

"I know, Stephen. Neither am I."


End file.
